Toonami on AM-Atomix/Programming
The list of Programming on AtomicRanger97 Network's Version of Toonami. 2012 Programming Programming of 2012 Friday Schedule (7pm-1am) *Thundercats (2011) | June 8th - present (Also Airing on Adult Swim's Toonami) TV-PG *Ben 10 | June 8th - present (Currently airing Omniverse) FV *Monsuno | June 8th - present (Currently Rerunning) FV *Naruto Shippuden | June 8th - present TV-14 *The Boondocks | June 8th - present TV-14 *My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series | June 8th - present (Currently Rerunning) TV-PG *Atomic Betty X Total Drama | June 8th - September 1st (Aired from v2) TV-14 *Durarara!!! | June 8th - December 28 TV-14 *Bleach | June 8th - present TV-14 *Gurren Lagann | June 8th - December 28 TV-14 *Needless | June 8th - December 28 TV-14 *Persona 4: The Animation | September 28 - present TV-14 *Casshern Sins | June 8th - December 28 TV-14 *Deadman Wonderland | June 8th - September 28 TV-MA Saturday Schedule *Code Lyoko | October - present TV-PG (Uncut) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters | October - present FV *Dragon Ball Z Kai | June 8th - present (Currently Rerunning) FV *Young Justice | June 8th - present TV-PG *Atomic Betty | June 8th - September (Returning to Rising Sun in 2013) FV *Beyblade: Metal Fury | October - present FV *Justice League Unlimited | September - present FV *Transformers: Prime | June 8th - present (Currently Rerunning) FV *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | June 8th - present TV-Y *Power Rangers | June 8th - present (Megaforce Coming in Early 2013) FV *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake | June 8th - September 1st TV-PG *Regular Show | June 8th - September TV-PG *Generator Rex | June 8th - present (Currently Rerunning) TV-PG *Beywheelz |October - November FV Saturday Nights *Total Drama | June 8 - present TV-PG *Dan Vs. | June - present TV-PG *Spiderman (2003) | June - August TV-PG *Spectacular Spiderman | August - present FV *Madoka Magica | June 8th - December TV-14 *Gundam 00 | June 8th - December TV-14 (Moved to Fridays on Midnight Run) *Gundam UC | October - December TV-14 *Young Justice | December Only TV-PG *One Piece | June 8th - present TV-14 *Tokko | June - September TV-14 *Sym-Bionic Titan | November - December (Moved to Saturday on Rising Sun in 2013) *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift | June 8th, 2012 - October 19, 2013 TV-MA *Kappa Mikey: Extreme Seasons | June 8th - present TV-MA Sunday Mornings *Transformers: Generation 1 | June - present TV-PG *Transformers: Rescue Bots | June - September TV-Y7 *Dragon Ball Z | June - December FV *Dragon Ball GT | June - December FV *My Little Pony X Transformers: Worlds Collide | June - present TV-PG *The Six Warriors of The Six Worlds | June - present TV-PG *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters | June - present FV (Moved to Saturday) *Cardfight! Vanguard | June - present TV-PG *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja | October - present FV *Sonic X | October - present FV *Dragon Drive | October - present TV-PG *Transformers Animated | September - present FV Sunday Nights 6-12a as of June 8th-Sep. 1st *Kiddy Grade TV-PG *Cowboy Bebop TV-14 *Motorcity FV *Linebarrels of Iron TV-14 *Golgo 13 TV-MA *Shikabane Hime: Corpse Princess TV-MA *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings TV-14 *High School of the Dead TV-MA *Devil May Cry TV-MA *Black Dynamite: The Animated Series (Returning on Fridays on January 4th) TV-14 Sunday Nights v2 (September 2-December 30) *Transformers: Unicron Chronicles | September - present FV (Edited) *Motorcity | June - present FV *Gravity Falls | September - December TV-Y7 *Marvel Anime (Wolverine to Blade) | September - present TV-14 *Soul Eater | September - present TV-14 *Eureka Seven | September - present TV-14 2013 Schedule 2013 Programming Friday Night Schedule *Thundercats (2011) TV-PG (Replaced by SWTCW) *Ben 10: Omniverse FV *Monsuno FV (Combat Chaos Coming April 21st) *Naruto Shippuden TV-14 (Uncut) *The Boondocks TV-14 *My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series TV-PG (Reruns until March 29th) *Bleach TV-14 *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight FV *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers FV *Black Dynamite: The Animated Series TV-14 (Returning on Fridays Before Midnight Run) *Max Steel (2013) FV *Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV-PG (Formerly on Rising Sun Sundays) Midnight Run Fridays *Persona 4: The Animation TV-14 (Ended in May 10th) *Blue Exorcist TV-14 (Ended in May 10th) *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - The Animation TV-14 *Blood-C TV-MA (Ended in Aug 23) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 TV-14 (Uncut, Returning to Toonami and Ended in June 14) *Tiger & Bunny TV-14 (Ended in Aug 23 *IGPX (Uncut Bandai Entertainment Version) TV-14 *Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings TV-14 (Returning to Toonami until Aug 23) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-Ne TV-MA *Atomic Betty X Total Drama (And Ultimate) TV-14/TV-MA (Reruns) *Accel World TV-MA Rising Sun Saturday Mornings *Code Lyoko TV-PG (Uncut) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters FV *Dragon Ball Z Kai FV (Currently Rerunning) *Young Justice TV-PG (Until July 2013) *Beyblade: Metal Fury FV *Justice League Unlimited FV *Transformers: Prime FV *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic TV-Y *Power Rangers FV (Currently Airing Megaforce) *Generator Rex TV-PG (Until February 2013) *Atomic Betty FV (Returning to Rising Sun) *Sym-Bionic Titan TV-PG (Moved to Rising Sun, Removed in July 27th) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera FV *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures TV-Y7 *Invader Zim FV *Spider Riders FV Sunday Mornings *Sonic X FV *Dragon Drive TV-PG *Transformers: Generation 1 TV-PG *Transformers Animated FV *Dragon Ball GT FV (Replaced by Hero: 108) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV-PG (Replaced by Beware the Batman, Moved to Friday) *My Little Pony X Transformers: Worlds Collide TV-PG (Ended in 8/25) *The Six Warriors of The Six Worlds TV-PG *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja FV *Cardfight! Vanguard TV-PG *Viewtiful Joe FV (Edited) *Mega Man NT Warrior FV (Edited) *Hero: 108 FV *B-Daman Crossfire FV *Beware the Batman TV-PG Saturday Nights *Total Drama series TV-PG *The Powerpuff Girls FV *Dan Vs. TV-PG *Spectacular Spiderman FV (Replaced by Toriko as of May 18th) *Harmony Unleashed: Uprising TV-PG/TV-14 *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift TV-MA *One Piece TV-14 *Fairy Tail TV-14 *Bodacious Space Pirates TV-14 *Kappa Mikey: Extreme Seasons TV-MA *Toriko TV-PG *Ultimate Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Rising Complex TV-MA (Starting June 2013, Ending in 9/14) *Guilty Crown TV-MA (Replacing UABXTD: RC, Scheduled for September) Sunday Nights *Transformers: Unicron Chronicles FV (Edited, Uncut Airing on Toonami XD/NI97 Anitoku) *Motorcity FV (Until 6/23) *Tron: Uprising FV (Until 6/23) *Marvel Anime (Wolverine to Blade) TV-14 (Until 6/23) *Soul Eater TV-14 (Until 8/25) *Eureka Seven TV-14 (Until September/Moved to MR Friday) *Fate/Zero TV-MA *Neon Genesis Evangelion TV-14 *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood TV-14 *Accel World TV-MA (Moved to Midnight Run) *Inu-Yasha: The Final Act TV-14 *Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime TV-14 *Revolutionary Girl Utena TV-14 *Sword Art Online (Sneak Preview only on July 28th after Accel World, replacing InuYasha the Final Act, Coming in September) TV-14 *Lazarus Defiance TV-14 (English Dub Debut, Coming in September) 2014 Schedule Friday Nights *Ben 10: Omniverse FV *Monsuno FV *Max Steel (2013) FV *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight FV *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers FV *Star Wars: The Clone Wars V *The Boondocks TV-14 *Black Dynamite: The Animated Series TV-14 *Naruto: Shippuden TV-14 *Bleach TV-14 Midnight Run Fridays *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne TV-MA (Until 2/14) *Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity TV-PG (Replaced Lagrange) *IGPX (Uncut) TV-14 *Atomic Betty X Total Drama & Ultimate ABXTD (Reruns) TV-14 *Accel World TV-MA (Until 3/14) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood TV-14 (Replacing AW in 3/21) *Eureka Seven TV-14 (Until 3/14) *Eureka Seven AO TV-14 (to replace Predecessor in 3/21) Rising Sun Saturday Mornings *Code Lyoko *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures FV *Kaijudo FV (Until 3/15) *Future Card Buddyfight TV-PG (Replacing Kaijudo in 3/22) *Transformers: Prime FV *Justice League Unlimited FV *Atomic Betty FV *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic TV-Y *Power Rangers FV *Tenkai Knights FV *Beyblade: Shogun Steel FV (Until 3/15) *BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz FV (Replacing Shogun Steel in 3/22) *Spider Riders FV Sunday Mornings *Transformers: Generation 1 TV-PG (Full Hour) *Dragon Drive TV-PG *Sonic X FV *Hero: 108 FV *Beware the Batman TV-PG *B-Daman Crossfire FV *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake TV-PG *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja FV *Cardfight! Vanguard TV-PG *The Aquabats! Super Show TV-PG (Full Hour) Saturday Nights *Total Drama TV-PG (Full Hour) *Steven Universe TV-PG *The Powerpuff Girls FV *Harmony Unleashed: Uprising TV-PG *Fairy Tail TV-14 *One Piece TV-PG *Toriko TV-PG *Guilty Crown TV-14 *Infinite Stratos TV-14 *Medaka Box TV-14 *Space Dandy TV-14 (Dubbed Simulcasting from Adult Swim) Sunday Nights *Transformers: Unicron Chronicles TV-14 *InuYasha: The Final Act TV-14 (Until 3/16) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion TV-14 (Replacing InuYasha on 3/23) *Lazarus Defiance TV-14 *Sword Art Online TV-14 (Until 3/16) *Cat Planet Cuties TV-14 (Replacing SAO on 3/23) *Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime TV-14 * Fate/Zero TV-MA (Until 3/16) *Fate/stay night TV-14 (Replacing F/Zero in 3/23) Special Events 2012 *My Little Pony: The AppleSpark Six (Toonami With Ponies) TV-14 *Harmony Unleashed: Rise of the Transformers (Toonami With Ponies) TV-14 *Ultimate Atomic Betty X Total Drama (Thanksgiving Event) TV-MA *Harmony Unleashed: Uprising - Beginning Of Magic (Thanksgiving Event) TV-PG 2013 *G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (Golden Spring Break) PG-13/TV-14 *Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians (Golden Spring Break) R/TV-MA